The invention relates to a filter tip for a smoking product, in particular a cigarette, having a filter rod of substantially circular, oval or lenticular cross-section surrounded by a tip wrapping layer, in which the smoke flowing in the direction of the logitudinal axis of the filter is deflected out of the direction of flow in the zone of the mouth end of the filter rod.
Filter tips of the above-mentioned type have been disclosed in European Laid Open Application No. 0,025,327, FIG. 5, and in European Laid Open Application No. 0,039,591. In these prior art filters, the smoke arriving at the mouth end of the filter rod is deflected by obstacles to flow.
The concentration of smoke in certain filter areas leads to a beneficial effect on the flavor of the smoke formed. However, each such known filter has the disadvantage that at least one additional operation is necessary subsequent to the conventional stages of cigarette manufacture in order to apply to the smoke exit surface the obstacle to flow.
The present invention produces a filter tip of the type mentioned initially which can be processed in the course of conventional cigarette manufacture without reducing production speeds. The special filter modification measures take place before the tobacco rod and filter rod are joined thus simplifying manufacture of the cigarette.